


TO RI GO YA

by koutwin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遊斗用輕鬆的語氣談起嚇壞遊吾的，關於自己消失了的夢，身為夢中當事人的他認為這只是奇怪的玩笑。<br/>聽完故事的隼忽然耳鳴：他也夢到過同一件事。<br/>吶，你說，哪邊才是真實？<br/>（隼視角/半AU注意）</p>
            </blockquote>





	TO RI GO YA

**Author's Note:**

> 【ARC-V】と り ご や 。（隼視角/半AU注意）
> 
> 標題：と り ご や 。  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 配對：嚴格來說，沒有。不嚴格的話，隼/遊斗。  
> 等級：Rate T  
> 聲明：由動畫到遊戲到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 警告：OOC，跳躍得很，補刀向，OOC，請各位注意。  
> 摘要：  
> 遊斗用輕鬆的語氣談起嚇壞遊吾的，關於自己消失了的夢，身為夢中當事人的他認為這只是奇怪的玩笑。  
> 聽完故事的隼忽然耳鳴：他也夢到過同一件事。  
> 吶，你說，哪邊才是真實？
> 
> 「對話」、『思考』、“引用/專門名詞”  
> 本身不是寫文的，各種意義上的渣，劇情啊文筆啊人物定位啊等等無一例外都很爛  
> 用梗堆砌出來的故事，希望還能入目吧……（沒自信

**==鳥籠==**

  
  
眼前是寬大的屏幕，分成約干個小格子，無一例外地播放著遊斗的臉。不同的角度，不同的影像，同一張臉。這種多角度拍攝同一物的畫面，只可能是監控影像。  
同一張臉，卻不是一個人。隼心裡明白。  
穿著一身黑衣服的，頭髮是黑色帶紫的男孩，名為遊斗。而站在遊斗面前，頭戴護目鏡，身被著白色外套，頭髮又綠又紅的男孩，則是遊矢。遊斗說「沒有繼續打的必要了」，而遊矢說「誰會幹得出手」。他們一同終止決鬥，站在他們身前的黑紅兩條龍（還有站在遊矢左右端的白與黑的魔術師），消失於眼前。  
同一張臉，卻來自不相同的次元。遊斗向遊矢訴說著次元戰爭，一些影像浮現在隼眼前。市民被攻擊，變成卡片。那些都是誰的記憶？這樣不對，十分不對勁。  
屏幕突然發出帶綠的光芒。監控的那一端想必是被強烈的光線照射，這對位處於暗房子的監控室內的人來說，十分刺眼。然後就接收不到影像了，NO SIGNAL被掛在屏幕正中心。  
很多地方都不對。為什麼他會在這裡？身體在叫囂，內心覺得世界錯位了，本能只知道非去不可。壓力下心跳加速，瞳孔收細，喉嚨乾澀。心底莫名刺痛。  
「那是融合的手下，」他不自覺地說著什麼話，「讓我去。」  
忽然耳鳴。赤馬到底在說什麼？自己又在說什麼？這個邏輯不對。他到底為什麼會在這裡？他不該在這裡的，這兒不是屬於他的世界。要離開，必須要離開。  
  
然後，他驚醒過來。  
  


* * *

  
他整個人都心不在焉，神智不清地到學校。一晃眼就已經是午飯時間，隼調整一下校服的藍色領帶，拿起飯盒便向天台走去。  
為什麼會夢到那種東西？隼不明白。那個夢過於真實了，就像親身經歷過似的，能以假亂真，使他不得不在意起來。  
（不是說夢中內容真實：對一個和平世界的中學生來說，次元戰爭太過遙遠了。）  
他為什麼會站在赤馬零兒的身後呢？對那個人的印象，他只停留在聽過對方的名字的地步，連真人都未曾見過。他是LDS的太子爺，同時也是網舞學校的學生會會長。他為什麼會知道，當時夢到的那人，就是赤馬呢？  
想著想著走到平時吃飯的位置，熟悉的黑髮男孩經已佔領好據地了。他穿著綠色為主色調的校服，脖子還是如常圈了一個項圈。男孩抬頭，微笑著向他招手，「隼。」  
「遊斗，」他喊出那個名字。  
遊斗也出現在那個夢內。在監控屏的另一端，他知道自己非去不可。可是，在他知道那個遊斗的情況前，居然醒過來了。不知道，會不會有機會，能夠得知夢裡頭的情況呢？  
隼坐在遊斗身旁，放下便當。遊斗好像觀察到他不安的心情，歪頭問，「沒事嗎？」見隼搖頭，沒去解釋，他也沒追問。二人就吹著秋末最後不寒氣切骨的風，在和暖的太陽下靜靜地吃午飯。  
「說起來，」吃到一半，遊斗吞下一口飯，筷子向天比劃著，「我弟今天早上很不正常。」「哪個弟弟？」隼看向他。  
遊斗家有四兄弟，他是長子，接著的是遊里、遊吾、遊矢。他們都長得一模一樣，但性格完全不同。隼有時會聽到遊斗談起家人的事，對這家人有一定程度的認識。四兄弟分別在不同學校就讀，隼也沒怎見過他的兄弟。  
「遊吾，」遊斗放下筷子。隼勉強能記得他的外貌：黃色留海藍色髮的，衝動型的白衣少年。狀況很不正常嗎？如果是他的話，隼並不意外。  
遊斗坐直身子，續道，「我是被撲上床的他壓醒的。他抱住我不放，說什麼夢到自己召喚了明淨翼，然後我召喚了暗叛逆，他就眼前一道白光昏過去了。醒過來時，我已經消失不見了，」他苦笑，「然後他就怕我真的消失，便飛奔過來給我做檢查。說是檢查，卻是撲在我身上摸來摸去，」他嘆息，「只是夢到我而已，需要這麼誇張嗎？」  
一道白光。  
消失。  
胸口突然一緊，呼吸不順，銳利的金色眼睛的瞳孔收細。這不就是那個夢嗎？白光之後的未了的後續。消失的遊斗，消失了嗎？忽然又一次耳鳴，他閉上眼。  
「…——隼？能聽到嗎？」他睜開眼，便是遊斗擔憂皺眉的表情，靠得很接近。「啊，嗯，」隼眨眼，清醒過來。  
  
隼沒有告訴他，『我也夢到了你了。』  
  


* * *

  
轉眼間便是下課時間，隼將東西收拾好，便準備回家了。到校門口，遇上了遊斗，還有另一位像是遊斗半身的男孩。那肯定是他的其中一位弟弟，臉真的一模一樣。然而，被著別所校服的外套當裝飾，頭髮紅綠相間，用護目鏡作裝飾的那張臉，只能是他們家的末弟遊矢。  
遊矢看到他，好像吃了一驚。他向他揮手，隼便走上前。同時遊斗回頭，眼神錯愕之如又有點高興。  
「你好。你就是黑咲隼，對吧？」他羞澀地微笑，隼不能理解地眨眼。他們早就認識，不是嗎？昨晚雖然也夢到了遊矢，但是狀況不太一樣：比起遊矢，直覺告訴他遊斗的狀況更危險。  
隼沒有回話，遊矢只能打哈哈，繼續說著，「我是榊遊矢，是四兄弟中的末弟，也是鎖鑰孔所在的那一根柱子。」耳鳴，那人在說什麼傻話？隼皺眉。  
讀懂了氣氛的遊斗立即抓了抓遊矢的手腕，並向隼打了一個眼色，便轉身大步前行。「啊啊，遊斗，別走那麼快嘛，」遊矢小跑著追上遊斗。兄弟的感情真好，隼不禁流露出細小的微笑，也跟在他們後面，他們同路。  
路程走到一半，遊矢忽然跑到隼面前，問，「你知道瑠璃在哪裡嗎？」「…誰？」是一個耳熟的名字，可是隼沒有想起來。隼迷惘地看向遊矢，看見對方瞪著他，品紅色眼睛滿是難以置信。「你…不知道瑠璃嗎？」他低下頭，隼沒有否認。  
「不，那沒事了，」接著遊矢抬頭，不知道是苦澀還是哀傷，表情扭曲。然後他再度跑去遊斗身邊，跟他說了些什麼。遊斗向弟弟點了點頭，然後便向隼揮別。哥哥就這樣被弟弟拖走了，將他留在原地。  
這是什麼鬼？搞不懂遊矢在幹什麼。  
  


* * *

  
脖子空空如也，好不習慣。鳥食也快餵光了，隼伸出指尖逗弄鳥籠內的伯勞，卻被狠狠地喙了一口，只能默默喊痛。他決定，去買晚飯和鳥食的路上，順道去買一條紅色的領巾好了。  
他穿上紫藍色大衣，看向窗外。天空灰藍，頗是壓抑，讓人覺得自己是其中一頭困獸。這只是想多了吧，他將思緒扔向腦後，稍稍整理一下，便下樓。  
走到商店街，買完蟲子給伯勞當晚飯後，他便去選購領巾。種類凡多，各種質感和價格都有，有點眼花繚亂。選著選著，竟然撞上意想不到的人。他正打算無視那人，卻被指著大吼，「啊！是你！」隼不爽地回頭，卻看見遊斗的臉。  
不是遊斗。那人身穿著主色調為白色的連身服，是為了方便騎機車的吧？黃色留海與藍色髮，是他的三弟遊吾沒錯。隼不自覺地「哼」了一聲。  
「撞上別人還這樣！這是什麼態度！火大！」對方張牙舞爪的模樣很是滑稽。隼也不答話，只向他挑眉。  
「別以為你跟遊斗是同學就能囂張了。我可是白馬小王子遊吾！上過他的床的男人！」這個他有聽說過，不用再說了。而且，你倒是在暗示些什麼啊？  
「啊！遊吾！原來你在這兒！」遊矢突然冒出。他撲向遊吾，比較年長的他失平衡，一同倒在地。「嗚哇！遊矢！」遊吾發出怪叫聲，「快走開！你很重！」「嘿嘿，」末弟敏捷地跳起來，並一把拉起了遊吾，「一起回家吧，遊斗會擔心的。」「可是，那個鳥類混蛋——」「回家啦回家！」簡直是強行打斷。遊矢也像是故意無視隼，扯著遊吾就走，也沒打招呼。  
圍觀著兄弟互動的隼目瞪口呆。他不解地搖了搖頭，便繼續埋頭在紅領巾之海。  
  


* * *

  
今天是假日，他一邊逗玩著伯勞，一邊和遊斗通電話。遊斗抱怨著不聽話的弟弟，例如遊里時常早出晚歸，例如遊吾總是搶他的東西來用，又例如遊矢大多會選擇逃避責任。能聽到遊斗談及日常情況的隼很是高興，心情十分輕鬆。能和遊斗閒話家常的機會，真的很久不見了。  
很久…？這不可能。明明一直很和平，閒話家常的機會多的是。怎麼…？耳鳴又來了，心臟跳得停不下來，有點想吐。隼只能閉上眼。  
等到內心再度平靜下來，隼看了看時鐘，原來已經到午飯時間。給伯勞餵了些許蟲子，又補了點清水，便穿上外套，圍上紅圍巾，下樓買飯去。  
再次走到商店街，再次遇上遊斗臉。這次遇上的，卻是從未碰過臉的，排行第二的他。他遇上的遊斗四兄弟一個比一個誇張。這位叫遊里的，全身都是紫色的。由衣服到頭髮，連冰冷的眼眸也一律是紫色的。  
「啊，這不就是遊斗哥哥的朋友嗎？」遊里輕浮地黏上來，隼下意識地退後了一步，「吶，能告訴我（僕）嗎？瑠璃藏在哪裡去了？藏得那麼深都找不到，一點都不好玩啦。」  
瑠璃，又是瑠璃，怎麼又問他了？隼皺眉，「誰來著？」  
「誒？你不記得了嗎？她可是你的妹妹，不是嗎？」遊里卻理所當然地回答。隼完全不明所以，只能皺眉盯著他看。  
紫色的他收拾好心情，站好，「…那人真的是教授的兒子呢。」教授？兒子？…什麼鬼？  
「吶，xyz的殘黨，」那人用遊斗的臉，對他展示嘲諷的表情，像是在可憐他。  
耳鳴。他可不是殘黨，他是戰士。戰士？什麼戰士？xyz又是什麼？  
「要快點醒過來哦。當兄長的，別太讓妹妹擔心啊。」遊里自說自話，拋下隼便離開了。  
  


* * *

  
他相當的不滿，內心焦躁。他知道自己必須去跟那個人理論。誰也沒權力作出那種決定。  
隼知道束著淡藍色馬尾的小男孩跟在身後，他不太高興。那舔著棒棒糖的小男孩跟他不對盤，看著他就感到不爽。本想打發他回去，但看到對方的表情，知道他罕見地和他站在同一陣線，便隨便他了。  
撞開私人辦公室的大門，他大步走向屬於總裁的那張辦公桌前。他要找的那人背對著他們，寬大的落地玻璃向他展示市內全景。這畫面他永遠也不會習慣。  
見到戴著紅色圍巾的他，他劈頭就問，「榊遊矢呢！」見對方毫無反應，他接著吼道，「把遊斗還回來！」然而發展出乎意料。  
那個男人靠近，出奇不意地。忽然，隼全身發軟，視野變得不清。他眨眼，想要弄清情況，但雙膝支撐不住，在跪倒在地前看到那個男人收起手上的注射器。  
「反正鳥籠大的是，就讓猛禽也住在裡頭吧。」  
好像說了這句，但他已經聽不清。只看到原本在他身後的男孩將棒棒糖咬碎了。是被嚇到了嗎？明明那孩子的魔玩具還比較嚇人。戴著紅圍巾的他將隼抱起來，回頭瞪了淡藍色頭髮的孩子一眼，紫色眼睛無機的質感讓人心底一寒。  
然後他就昏過去了。  
  
隼睜開眼睛，倒吸一口氣。第一瞬眏入眼內的是遊斗皺眉的表情。此時他正枕在遊斗的大腿上。  
他二話不說圈住遊斗幼細的腰，頭埋在腹間。「…隼？」隼蹭了蹭對方的肚皮，不願放開。他感到對方嘆了一口氣，將手放在後腦勺上，溫柔地撫摸。  
天色還是如常地灰暗。總覺得遊斗的觸感有些虛幻。隼認為這只是錯覺。  
  


* * *

  
又是假日，他躺在床上不想起床。看向窗外，天空還是灰色的。天氣開始轉冷了，在家裡也不得不穿上大衣。忽然間，有誰按響門鈴了。他爬下床，開門便見到遊斗的弟弟遊矢。他向他揮手，「打擾了，」他說。護目鏡壓著頭髮，呆毛倒是立著。明明冷了那麼多，對方沒有加衣。隼也不好拒絕，只能讓他進門。  
脫好鞋子放好，遊矢便走到客廳，坐在沙發上。在寧靜的房屋內，伯勞對遊矢鳴叫著，較矮小的他苦笑。隼向鳥兒們打了個手勢，他們就靜下來了。他沏好茶，便坐在遊矢的正對面。  
遊矢喝了茶，暖了暖身子。接著放下茶杯，看向隼，表情很是認真。「你為什麼會出現在這裡？」他說。  
「什麼？」隼不明所以地皺眉，又在說什麼奇怪的話？他是，遊里也是。  
然後對方翻出了兩個靈擺，並脫下掛在胸前的那一個。品藍、品紅、品黃，三個靈擺的顏色都不一樣。他將它們都放到隼面前，說，「這是我的哥哥。」「…到底在說什麼？」他看著那位口出狂言的末弟，完全不能理解他所說的。  
「我們是とりごや（鳥籠），少了一個也不行。我們合而為一了，失敗了，籠內的牠冒出來了。為了將牠鎖起來，只能將破碎的籠子鎖起來了。赤馬零兒是這樣說的，」遊矢哀傷地說，「在我體內的哥哥，在這個世界都化成了靈擺，」他比劃著，指向品藍的「遊斗，」品紅的「遊里，」最後是品黃的「遊吾。」  
「你能感覺到的吧？這個世界總是有什麼不太對，」他續道，「為了保護我，他們有時也會化作人形。遊斗和遊吾都不知道自己的狀況。我只能拜托遊里了呢，只有他知道真相，」遊矢抓了抓臉頰，「只要找到柚子，就能逃出去了吧？我是這麼認為的。遊里曾經抓到過她們，我相信他能成功的。可是，到現在，還是一點頭緒也沒有…」他嘆氣。  
「然後我就遇到了你了，」遊矢看進隼的眼睛，很是認真，「吶，能助我一臂之力嗎？」  
在說什麼啊？耳鳴又開始了。鳥籠內的鳥籠，飛不起來，也醒不過來，頭好痛。隼張嘴，卻一個字也說不出來。  
「…也是呢…這是沒可能的事…」遊矢苦笑加深了，「要快點醒過來啊，黑咲，」留下了最後一句，遊矢便不再說話，站起來後自行離去。隼看向鳥籠方向，他所養的伯勞們同時盯著他看。  
為什麼不是機械鳥呢？世界像是搞錯了些什麼，違和感令他想吐。耳鳴還是停不下來。想要醒過來，生理和心理上都是。  
黑咲隼想要找到逃離夢境的方法。  
  


* * *

  
他手一揮，打開了如地下倉庫一樣寬大的病房的門，走向中央位置。在漆黑的病房內放著兩張床，上面躺著一高一矮兩個人。戴著紅圍巾的他坐在兩張床之間的椅子上，觀察著二人，同時托了托眼鏡。  
在房間正中央位置的是較矮小的男孩。頭髮紅綠相間，脖子上圍著項圈，靈擺掛在胸前。衣物都被脫掉的他身上只鋪了一張毯子。手腕上插著數根導管，一些是營養補充劑，而另一根連接住造夢機。另一張床上的他情況一樣，一根導管連接著同一台造夢機。  
靜靜地坐了約一刻，他收到來電。他不緊不慢地捏了一下菱形耳環，說，「柊柚子。」  
「赤馬零兒，你將哥哥藏到哪裡去了？」電話對面的人卻不是她。  
「黑咲瑠璃，」他勾起嘴角。如果她能看到這表情的話，會很氣憤吧？「請問你在說什麼？」「別裝傻了！」  
“相生”的她已經能夠自主決定人格順序，並相安無事。  
“相克”的他卻連不暴走也做不到，只能讓他沉睡過去。  
「哦？」他答曰。瑠璃續道，很是氣憤，「自從哥哥那天得知遊斗的事，說要找你談談後，我就再沒有見過他了。」  
“鳥籠計劃”，將破碎的鳥籠放在一個更堅固的鳥籠內。那樣的話，在原本的籠內的牠就再也不能跑出來了吧？暴走的“相克”不能不去阻止，四個支柱搖搖欲墜。最有效的方法：讓“相克”沉溺於夢中。夢即籠子。然而，不是所有人都支持的。  
「別說你不知道！你不會放著他不管！我知道的！赤馬零兒，你給我——」「吶，柚子，來吃蛋糕嘛！洋子弄的超好吃的！」突然間有什麼人插話，另一道聲音從對面傳來，是紫雲院素良，「誒？現在是瑠璃？瑠璃！蛋糕！藍苺味哦超讚的！」然後通話被強制終斷。  
嘛，對方畢竟是個識時務的人。  
  
掛線後，赤馬零兒閉上了眼睛。  
吶，“相生”。你說，“相克”會醒過來嗎。

  
**==END==**

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗：  
> 隼夢到了同班同學芋頭，夢內容他很在意(正劇內容)。  
> 到校後芋頭告訴他，他的雙子弟弟蕉今天早上瘋了，說夢到他那樣很可怕(正劇內容)。  
> 隼沒有告訴他「我也是」
> 
> …結果變成這樣子我真心不懂（
> 
> …讓我解釋一下這篇意識流說的是什麼。  
> 蕃茄已經四合一了，其他蕃茄是蕃茄的投影，理論上是蕃茄的守衛。三色靈擺分別是那三位：M甘藍Y蕉C茄子。  
> 四合一蕃茄很危險，總裁決定將他永遠困在夢中。而蕃茄認為，需要柚子系列的叫喚，才能醒過來。  
> 因為是洗過腦的（以免他透露柚子系列下落給蕃茄聽），隼沒有瑠璃。  
> 隼因為不能接受蕃茄四合一了，跟總裁（單方面的）吵了一架，總裁就讓他和蕃茄一起睡了（意味不深）  
> 素良也想要回遊矢（四合一年代我不信他還未白回來），但看到隼被那樣對待，他沒膽反抗  
> 隼會在夢中的夢記起現實所發生過的事。  
> 芋頭和蕉這種不知道自己是投影，記憶（存在）比隼還薄。然而因為包菜是最後一塊，記得滿清楚的。
> 
> ……我到底在寫什麼（扔手機）
> 
> 梗有參考Inception。二人已掉進Limbo內了。  
> 別學我，未摸透角色就用他來當第一視角，只會OOC得沒邊兒  
> 我也沒去查伯勞能不能被圈養，不能的話就當是夢境錯位吧（  
> …我還是先找個地洞把自己埋了（


End file.
